bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Alison Hammond
Alison Hammond is a housemate from Big Brother 3. Profile Alison was a cinema team leader from Birmingham. She has stated that she is addicted to vasoline, and uses it to keep her lips moisturized. She also stated that putting her on the series would provide the viewers with "excitement." She describes her ideal partner as "someone who likes talking", so she should find life interesting in the Big Brother House. The travel rep says "not being able to eat Chinese food" is the only thing in life she gets angry about and she'd come back as a bird if she were reincarnated so she'd be "free to go around the world". Alison loves Harry Potter and who would ultimately like to own her own clothes shop. She says that if she were to be reincarnated she would choose to come back as a bird, so she would be 'free to go around the world'. Film: Raging Bull Book: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Food: Chocolate orange Pop star: Paul Weller Big Brother 3 On Day 11, Alison was nominated for eviction by her fellow housemates, having received four nominations from her fellow housemates. She was nominated alongside Alex and Sandy, who had received six and four nominations respectively. On Day 15, it was revealed that Alison had been evicted from the House, having received 39% of the public vote that week. She received only slightly over one thousand more votes than Alex, almost surviving the eviction. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Since leaving the House, Alison has appeared on many television programmes. These include Celebrity Fit Club and Celebrities Under Pressure. She has also appeared on Celebrity Stars in Their Eyes, performing as Nina Simone, Celebrity Ready Steady Cook, Daily Cooks Challenge, as a panellist on ITV's Loose Women, and a presenter on the short-lived ITV Play channel. In 2004 she played herself in Christmas Lights opposite Robson Green. Alison has also been a part of the presenting team of ITV's popular daytime programme This Morning, interviewing many famous celebrities. In November 2010, Alison entered the jungle as a contestant on I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!. She became the fourth contestant to leave the show on 28 November 2010. She left on Day 15. From September until November 2014, Alison took part in BBC One's Strictly Come Dancing. ''She became the sixth contestant to leave the show on 9th November 2014, along with her professional dancing partner Aljaž Skorjanec. Gallery Alison1.jpg|Alison in the House Alison4.jpg|Alison breaks the garden table Alison5.jpg|Alison talks to ''Big Brother in the Diary Room Alison2.jpg|Alison is evicted Trivia *Alison is the first ever overweight housemate to appear on Big Brother. *Alison, Lynne Moncrieff and Sunita Sharma are the only three housemates, in Big Brother 3, not to live on either the "Rich" or "Poor" side of the House. *Alison was evicted by possibly the closest vote in Big Brother history; just over 1000 votes separated her from Alex Sibley. *She is mostly remembered for breaking the garden table by jumping on it whilst trying to see over the house walls. * Alison is arguably the most successful Big Brother housemate still alive after Jade Goody's death in 2009. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 3 Housemate